


One Left in the Chamber

by NotAnUnderling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action, Big iron on her hip, I just wanted to write my Miqo'te taking out a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnUnderling/pseuds/NotAnUnderling
Summary: Concerned she's being followed, Aayla- a Maelstrom officer- retreats down an alleyway, only to find herself between a rock and a hard place.
Kudos: 3





	One Left in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief short story I wrote on a whim as something of a palette cleanser from the rest of my NSFW works. Expect your regularly unscheduled smut sometime in the near future.

Heavy breaths left a Miqo’te’s lungs. Her boots stomped against the ground as she ran through some of Limsa Lominsa’s back alleys. The girl’s Dalamud-red coat flowed and flapped about wildly as she continued in her dead sprint. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out of the lower deck’s secluded alleyways. Something was wrong. Someone was following her.

Every so often Aayla would look behind her, checking to see if she had lost her pursuers, or if they had gained ground. Shadows cast upon the ground by the alley’s dim lightning revealed that the group was just around the bend. It hardly mattered though; after only a few more moments, the officer found herself at a dead end. Under her breath the Miqo’te cursed, damning herself that she would get lost in her home city.

Nevertheless, no amount of cussing would stall the arrival of her pursuers. “Ran yerself right up against a wall, have ye?” Aayla sighed to herself as she heard a Roegadyn woman’s voice behind her. The Miqo’te took a deep breath before turning to face the jeering crowd behind her. Several pirates stood in the alley, blocking off the only way out of the dead end she had stuck herself in. In total, two Roegadyn and three Hyurs had her cornered.

“What do you want?” Aayla asked plainly, knowing that whatever answer the pirates had in mind, she wouldn’t like it.

“What, is it a crime to follow a cute lass?” The masculine Roegadyn who answered the question laughed to himself for a moment before one of the Hyurs interjected. “We know yer one o’ the bitch admiral’s lapdogs. Worse- one that likely ain’t even get ‘er sea legs yet. How ye managed to become an officer while using that stick o’ yours is beyond me.”

The White Mage rolled her eyes while she moved a hand to her cane. “Then what do you want with me? I take it you lot didn’t chase me down to talk about city-state politics.”

The Roegadyn woman chuckled. “A comedian, are ya? Listen lass, there’s only one thing we hate more than the bitch admiral running Lominsa into the ground, and it’s shites like you who think yer fit to run the damn place.” The woman took a step forward, her lips curling into a malevolent grin. “All we want is to take one of the bitch admiral’s kittens, humiliate ‘em, and make an example out of ‘em. Now, we wouldn’t want to get yer cute little face messied up, would ya? Drop the stick and don’t resist, and we might consider not hangin’ ye fully bare from the yardarm of our ship!” A throaty, twisted cackle left her as the rest of the crew started to slowly advance.

The Miqo’te bit her lip for a moment as she thought. “Fine. I’ll put down my arms.” Aayla held her cane off to the side before letting go of it. She knew she couldn’t take on the pirates in a one-to-five fight. They’d run her through with their swords before she could even get a single spell off.

“Seems that the admiral doesn’t let any dim pup that mewls at her become an officer at least. Good choice lass.” The Roegadyn chuckled as she slowly walked up to the cornered girl. “Now just stand still like a good little kitten while I- hrrk?!”

The report of a pistol stopped the Roegadyn dead in her tracks. Clutching her stomach, she slumped to the ground to reveal the Miqo’te holding a revolver, its barrel still smoking. Caught entirely off guard, the remaining four pirates stood still in shock for a second as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Before they could try fighting or fleeing, each one felt a piercing pain through their body, with an accompanying shot ringing through the air.

The pirates dropped, overcome by the pain of being shot. They spouted a myriad of curses as they writhed about. “Gah…! You whoreson…!” The male Roegadyn started to pick himself up, but stopped once he heard the Miqo’te’s voice.

“There’s still one more round in the chamber.” Aayla had a clean shot lined up if the man moved an ilm. The once meek Miqo’te now had a smug, confident sneer upon her lips. “Try anything funny and I’ll send you to the Seven Hells before you can say…” the Miqo’te’s voice trailed off, stopping herself from saying ‘bitch admiral.’ After a moment of thought, she reworded her sentence. With a small tinge of red on her cheeks as she thought of Merlwyb, she continued her thoughts, “...before you can insult the admiral again. Ah, and here come the Yellowjackets.”

A hail of footsteps could be heard in the distance before several of Limsa Lominsa’s finest arrived. As they did so, Aayla opened the cylinder on her revolver to let the spent casings out. One of the Yellowjackets was about to ask Aayla if she was unharmed, but once they were able to fully take in the sight before them, they saw it was unnecessary. “I dealt with the ruffians here. Bastards thought I was some defenseless maiden because I knew conjury. I’ll leave them in your care.”


End file.
